25 Days of Christmas
by FeatherxxDreams
Summary: from the Tumblr prompt list going around. Various pairings and fandoms. Current Fandoms include; Batman, MAGI the Labyrinth of Magi, and Marvel. A few of the stories are M, but mostly T. (25/25)
1. Mistletoe

**Fandom** - Batman

**Pairing** - Bruce/Jason

* * *

"You have to. It's tradition!"

"Is it now?" Bruce raises a groomed eyebrow at Jason's wide grin. The teenager sways back and forth in the doorway, hands clasped behind his back, eyes sparkling. He, like Bruce, is clad in one of the many Christmas sweaters Alfred buys them for the holidays, looking equally cozy and ridiculous.

"Uh, yeah!" Jason rolls his eyes, "Everyone knows that."

Bruce looks up at the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe, then back down at the excited boy. "Alright. I guess one can't hurt," He chuckles, leaning down and pecking Jason on the lips.

Jason laughs as Bruce pulls away, victory clear in his smile. "We'll see about that."

:::

Bruce gets caught under another plant in the Batcave, midway through pulling off the cowl and Robin prances up and points. Somehow there is mistletoe strung up on one of the supporting beams in the ceiling.

"I'm beginning to think this is on purpose, Robin." He says, pushing back his sweaty hair.

"What do you mean, boss?" Jason grins, hands on narrow hips.

Bruce hums in amusement, allowing Jason to move in close and stand on his toes, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. This time, Jason pulls back with a slight frown. "I missed."

Bruce can't help but laugh at Jason's exaggerated disappointment. "Better luck next time, chum."

Jason narrows his eyes in concentration, "Hm."

:::

Over the next few days, Bruce finds mistletoe in all manner of weird places, even when Jason isn't around. He finds a handful tossed up on the top of the canopy of his bed. There is an entire line of it decorating the west hall on the way to the cave. He finds more in his study, the library, and even a few clusters decorating the weight machines in the training room. The strangest place he finds one is tied to the head of the shower, though Jason isn't around when Bruce finds this one.

Bruce_ does_ understand Jason's game. He does. Which is why he seeks Jason out when he knows the boy is wrapped up in schoolwork, sitting at the table, head bent diligently over his books. He slides silently up behind him, lifting a hand and dangling the plant over Jason's hair and in his line of vision.

Jason looks up, curiosity clear on his face. Bruce cups his cheeks, angling his head and kissing Jason slowly. Jason makes a minute noise of surprise, muffled mostly by Bruce's own mouth. Bruce slips his tongue past Jason's pliant lips, thoroughly exploring every crevice he can reach from the awkward angle.

When he finally pulls back, it's with a slight smirk. Jason's cheeks are flushed, arousal obvious in his eyes. "Wow," Jason breathes.

Bruce straightens, unable to fully hide his smirk. "How was that for a next time?"

"Better. _Way_ better."


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Fandom** - Batman

**Pairing** - Dick/Damian

**Notes -** Wow, so I'm sorry. I don't know what happened to this. First it was going to be cuddling and hot chocolate and it turned into hurt and angst and blaming. I'm so sorry.

* * *

Damian frowns as Dick sets down the mug on the counter. "I didn't come here to drink warm _milk_, Grayson."

"Oh, _Dami_. Can't you just lighten up a little?" Dick takes a sip from his own mug, "It's December. It's hot chocolate season. Drink up."

Damian's scowl doesn't lesson, but he pulls the mug closer, resting his fingers that are still pink from the cold around the sides of the cup. Dick smiles at Damian's rosy cheeks and nose, resisting the urge to tell him how adorable it makes him look. "Okay, what did you come here for?"

Damian shifts, hunching his shoulders. "I'm sick of the stupid Christmassy atmosphere at the Manor."

Dick walks around the counter so he's adjacent to Damian and leans his hips against the edge, "I thought you celebrated Christmas with Talia."

"Tt. I received extravagant gifts, yes, but we never did anything else. Why would we? We weren't a religious family."

"Well, you don't have to be religious to celebrate Christmas, Dami." Dick leans forward on his elbows, holding the mug just under his lips. Damian looks away, letting go of his cup.

"Is there any other reason you're here? Did you fight with Bruce again? Tim?"

Damian looks back to him, frowning once more, "Do I have to be fighting with someone to come here?"

"No," Dick drags the word out, "but you usually are, so it's not a bad assumption…"

Damian gets out of the chair, walking around the counter so there's a vast space between them. Dick sighs, putting down his drink. "Damian…"

Damian looks at the mess on the other counters, taking in the crumbs and dirty dishes. "You live like a slob, Grayson."

Dick laughs weakly, "Well, it's a bachelor's life for me, right?"

"At least hire a maid. You have the money. Of course, if you hire a maid, the probability that you would end up f-"

"That's _enough_, Damian." Dick interrupts, "Why are you here if you're still taking out your anger on me? _Again_? It wasn't my _fault_."

"I know that!" Damian snaps, "That doesn't make it easier. I told you how I _felt_ and you went and…and laid with some harlot!"

"I was _drunk_, Damian, and it was a Wayne party! We have a reputation to maintain, and if you remember right, _you_ ran off before we could talk about what you said, so you can't hold something against me if we weren't even together!"

"Yes, I can!" Damian replies.

"No, you can't, because that's not fair." Dick smacks the table too close to the mug, causing some of the liquid to spill out and land on his skin. Dick pulls back his hand with a hiss and a rather vulgar curse considering who he is. Dick takes a deep breath, leaving the kitchen and falling against the couch. He threads his fingers through his hair, pulling until he can feel the sting.

Damian follows him into the living room, sinking slowly onto the cushion at Dick's side. He stares at Dick for a moment before taking the hand closest to him and bringing it to his mouth, running his tongue over the spots of hot chocolate.

Dick glances at him, mouth hanging open. "I…can't believe you just did that," He shakes his head, laughing slightly.

Damian drops his hand, flushing in a way that isn't from his trek to Dick's apartment. "It's pertinent! Saliva contains compounds that are antibacterial."

Dick laughs again, wrapping an arm around Damian's shoulders and pulling him to his side. He rocks them as Damian struggles to get out of his hold, until he realizes it's futile and gives up, slumping against Dick's side.

Dick sways to a stop, keeping Damian pressed close. He sighs into Damian's hair, "Damian, seriously, it's not fair for you to hold just that against me if you've held any of my other dates or girlfriends or partners against me. Especially since we aren't dating. We don't have any commitment to each other."

Damian huffs into Dick's shirt, "I want that."

"I know," Dick says, leaning against Damian, "I know. I'd like that too, but we have to _talk _about it, Damian."

"Fine," Damian says blankly, "We can talk about it."

Dick squeezes his shoulder, "Drink your hot chocolate first. Then we can talk."


	3. Snow

**Fandom** - MAGI THE LABYRINTH OF MAGI (in all caps because NOT BATMAN)

**Pairing** - None, Gen. sligh Sphintus/Titus if you squint.

**Notes** - Hey, guys, not a Batman prompt. Haha, but seriously, if manga is your thing, I highly suggest Magi. It's got a great set-up (get through the first 30-ish chapters) and is currently being aired as as anime. It's lovely, and inspired by 1001 Arabian Nights.

* * *

"Can you believe it's snowing?" Aladdin reaches out the window, holding his hand out to the cold and smiling in wonder when a flake lands on his skin.

From his side of the room, Sphintus scowls around his pipe, blankets pulled around him while he studies. "It's freezing out there, close the window. Haven't you ever seen snow before?"

Aladdin pulls back from the window, leaving it open. He stares at Sphintus in amazement, still from the snow no doubt, but doesn't exactly answer the question.

Titus glances up from his own work, interested in the newfound silence. "Have you never seen snow before, Aladdin?"

"Well…" Aladdin rocks on his heels, "No."

"Really?" Sphintus blinks and tilts his head as Kukulcan slide across his cheek to wind another path around his neck. Aladdin leans back out the window and sticks out his tongue, making little noises as he tries to catch snowflakes. Aladdin replies, though his words are distorted, so the boys both assume he's confirming the question.

"It snows quite often in Laem if it's winter." Titus says as if reciting it from a textbook, "The kids like to have snowball fights, from what I've heard."

"From what you've _heard_?" Sphintus echoes.

"What's a snowball fight?" Aladdin asks, sitting on the window sill so he can pull up his robes and kick bare legs out into the cold.

"You take snow and shape it into a ball and throw it at someone," Sphintus says dryly, "Have you two really never played in the snow? Not even as kids?"

"I wasn't aware Heliohapt even got snow. Geographically it's impossible," Titus says, a hint of his former snobbish-ness slipping through.

"Not impossible, just rare." Sphintus takes the pipe from his mouth to blow smoke into the air. "It snows in the mountains. According to legend, one of our dungeons, Kurosel, was a snow-covered field inside."

"That's just legends, though." Titus says. "Have you ever been inside it?"

"_Tch_, no." Sphintus puts the pipe back between his teeth, leaning against the wall. "Not my thing."

"Can we have a snowball fight?" Aladdin asks, spinning in the window to face them.

Sphintus really, _truly_ wants to say no. He _hates_ the cold, and Kukulcan will refuse to go outside, and he doesn't go _anywhere _without Kukulcan. Unfortunately, he spends one second too long looking Aladdin in the eyes. The boy looks positively desperate in an excited sort of way, and Titus seems to be quickly warming to the idea.

"Ugh, can't we wait until the morning? It's pitch black out there."

"No! We have to go now!" Aladdin insists. "_Please_! Please please pleasepleasepl-"

"_Okay_, okay!" Sphintus pushes his books off his lap, not blaming Kukulcan when the snake vacates his neck to slide under the covers. "One fight. That's it. One."

Aladdin cheers, turning again and starting his descent down the wall. Sphintus grumbles, climbing out of bed and searching for some layers he can add under his robe. He doesn't notice Titus giving him an assessing look until he turns around, "What?"

"You _really_ don't want to do this, do you?" Titus muses.

"No, I hate the cold."

"So, why are you?" Titus is standing, heading towards the window. They can both hear Aladdin's cheers from below.

Sphintus shrugs, "It's _Aladdin_."

Titus snorts, hooking a leg over the window sill.

"What _now_?"

"No, I understand." Titus tosses a smug look over his shoulder, "I bet I can hit you more than you can hit me, though."

"Oh _really_?" Sphintus drawls, cocking his head, "Well, pretty boy, I guess we'll find out."


	4. Candy Canes

**Fandom** - Batman

**Pairing** - Jason/Tim

* * *

"I always hated candy canes."

"Really?" Tim doesn't look up from unpacking the shopping bag, setting box after box of candy canes on the counter. "I always liked them."

Jason groans from his seat on the barstool, "Are you doing this to torture me? Can't we stock chocolate santas or snowman-shaped peeps for the winter instead?"

"If we get snowed if like last year I will not be stuck eating peeps for the week." Tim folds his arms, "They make me want to vomit."

"Same to candy canes," Jason frowns at the hooked treats. "You couldn't have even sprung for Hawaiian Punch flavored ones? Those are the _only_ good ones."

Tim takes the last box out of the bag, waving it in the air. "I didn't forget."

"So that's, what, one box to your sixty?"

"Twenty," Tim corrects lightly, going for one of the cupboards and packing away the treats.

Jason glances around the interior of the cabin, changing the subject. "Are we the only ones here?"

"Yeah, Dick went into town to see a movie and I think Damian managed to successfully sneak back to the Manor."

"From Maine?"

Tim nods, closing the cupboard door. Jason slips off the barstool, coming up behind the slender boy and slipping his hands in Tim's pants pockets, pressing his nose to the juncture of Tim's neck. Tim leans back against him, letting Jason tug meaningfully on his jeans.

"We could use some of those candy canes for something better," Jason suggests, "than eating."

Tim pulls away, turning around with a frown, "That's completely unsafe, Jason! What if it breaks? Explain that hospital visit!"

Jason chuckles, pulling Tim back by his belt loops. "I was kidding, pretty bird."

"Ugh, don't call me that." Though Tim smiles fondly at Jason as the older man rocks them slowly back and forth.

"Fine. Let's play another game. _I _can be Santa, and _you _can be on the naughty list."


	5. Christmas Tree

**Fandom** - Batman

**Pairing** - slight Dick/Damian

* * *

"What is that atrocious thing in the living room?"

Dick laughs as Damian settles next to him at the table. "It's my Christmas tree."

"It looks dead," Damian frowns, "Could you not afford a decent one?"

"I can afford it, Dami, I just don't really think it's necessary to have a huge Christmas tree at the Manor and a huge one here. I spend most of the holiday at the Manor anyway, this one is just seasonal."

Damian scoffs, obviously disagreeing. "Your tree is insulting, Grayson. _Insulting_."

"Well I'm sorry my choice in foliage offends you," Dick shakes his head, "Why are you here again?"

Damian sighs, lifting up the plastic bag and setting it on the counter, "They were out of blue."

"Out of-?" Dick leans on the counter, opening the bag, "These are gold! I hate gold!"

Damian shrugs, "You never specified for me to avoid a certain color."

"You know I hate gold," Dick groans, digging through the bag. "What about the star for the top? Is that at least blue?"

"No, gold and blue would clash terribly."

"Gold and blue are nearly compliments, Damian." Dick removes the star from the box with an outcry, "It's orange? Who the hell makes an orange tree topper?"

"It's analogous."

"You're killing me, Damian." Dick drops the star onto the counter and flops back in his chair, "I just wanted a nice blue themed tree with a little Nightwing tree topper. Is that so much to ask?"

Damian sighs, getting out of the chair, "Fine. I'll look somewhere else."

"No, no, it's okay." Dick grabs Damian's arm, drawing him back. "I know Christmas isn't your strong suit. Sorry. I just have Christmas fever right now. Thanks for helping me with everything so far."

Damian scoffs, "Whatever. Your thanks aren't necessary. I was bored."

"Yeah, but, you don't usually relieve your boredom by helping people out, so thanks anyway." Dick smiles at him, "I promise you'll get a really nice present!~"

Damian opens his mouth to reply, but instead glances in the direction of Dick's living room. "Did you put your tree close to a light fixture?"

"Uh, I don't remember. Why?"

"It's on fire." Damian says faintly.

Dick whips around, mouth dropping open, "No! No no!" He jumps out of the chair, rushing into the living room. Damian watches him go, eyebrows almost touching his hairline. He shakes his head slowly, sitting in the chair and watching as Dick tries to put out the tree with a fleece blanket.

Well, at least it's been an interesting day.


	6. Angel

**Fandom** - Young Avengers (Marvel Now team and old team)

**Pairing** - Billy/Teddy, Gen

* * *

"Who wants to put up the angel?"

Billy leans back against his much larger boyfriend as Kate waves around the tree topper. The porcelain-skinned angel is decked out in green and silver, conjured by Loki no doubt, with long golden wings that make it look a tad ridiculous.

Teddy wraps his arms around Billy's waist, smiling at Kate, "Shouldn't one of the new kids do it?"

Kate turns slowly to the new trio, "Do any of you celebrate Christmas traditions?"

Loki waves a hand, "On Asgard, Christmas was not celebrated. It is a Midgarian holiday, after all, despite my efforts to persuade Thor otherwise."

America cocks her hip, "I know about Christmas."

"But did you celebrate it?"

"Well, not really." America shrugs, "I guess this will be my first Christmas."

Kate doesn't even have to ask Noh-Varr if Krees celebrated the human holiday. She turns back to Teddy, "You want to do the honors?"

"Is the reason you're so concerned with putting up the angel because you think I've spelled it?" Loki drawls.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Kate replies breezily. "I vote we wait for Tommy to get here. He can put it up and, if it is spelled, well none of us suspected a thing."

Billy laughs, shaking his head, "Sometimes I wonder if you two will ever stop competing with each other."

"If this sets that speedster off into another one of his violent outburts, count me out," America sighs, popping her back, "I'm going to buy some eggnog."

"I'll accompany you," Noh-Varr says quietly. The team exchanges glances, adding the sentence to the short list of things Noh-Varr has said since coming to their team. They're all convinced one day he'll snap at them after walking on eggshells for so long, it's just a matter of how soon it will be.

"All in favor of putting my brother under the bus?" Billy announces, smiling as Teddy laughs into his neck.

Kate smirks at the slight raise of nearly everyone's hand, "That's settled then. Merry Christmas to Tommy."


	7. Pie

**Fandom** - Batman

**Pairing** - hinted TimKon, Superbat

* * *

"Ma wants to know if you're stopping by for Christmas."

Bruce doesn't look up from the documents he's in the middle of signing and he doesn't show any surprise that Superman in standing in his office despite that everyone milling around his floor can see through the glass walls of his office. "This couldn't wait?"

Superman shrugs, cape flowing with the casual movement, "It's important. She needs to know if she's buying blackberries this year or sticking with cherries."

"I'm sure whatever she buys will turn out fine, Superman."

"But she wants to make something you like, not just something you'll eat out of politeness or something." Superman frowns, "Are you in a worse mood than usual? Did one of your rouges get out?"

Bruce gestures to the papers on his desk, "Another one of Lex's attempts to gain a foothold in my company. Look, _Superman_, can we talk about this later?"

"As long as you won't brush me off with the 'no metas in Gotham' rule, then yes, Mr. Wayne."

"I look forward to it," Bruce says absently. When he glances up when he hears the telltale rush of wind that means Clark is gone. Bruce goes back to the papers, putting the incident out of his mind.

:::

Batman pauses in his rooftop patrol when he hears hushed voices coming from behind a decorative statue. Hushed voices that sound very familiar.

"Ma wants to know what kind of pie you eat."

"Any kind is fine."

"But she wants to know your _favorite_!"

Batman sees Red Robin wander out from behind the statue, Superboy following him through the air. Neither of them can see him from their position so he sticks to the shadows, observing.

"It's not very Christmas-y…"

"That's fine as long as you can eat it all."

"Eat it _all_?"

"Christmas tradition. You get a pie, you have to finish it before you leave." Superboy pauses, "Or in your case, I guess, at least take it with you if some Gotham stuff comes up."

"But Gotham stuff _won't _come up."

Superboy grins, "_Right_! I almost forgot."

Red Robin shakes his head, "I like lemon meringue."

"That doesn't surprise me." Superboy hovers for a few seconds, "I guess I'll see you for Christmas then?"

"Batman."

Batman is surprised when he hears Superman at his ear, but still he doesn't show it. He turns his attention from the sidekicks with a scowl, "What's going on there?"

Superman glances over curiously, "Oh! Your sidekick has been spending a lot of time on the farm lately, so I think he's staying over for a few days."

Batman is silent for a beat before, "You can tell Martha she'll need blackberries this year."

Superman laughs, "That's the spirit!"


	8. Tinsel

**Fandom** - MAGI the Labyrinth of Magic

**Pairing** - slight AlaJu

* * *

"Hey, Aladdin, Yamuraiha said you never showed up for-"

Sinbad stops dead as he sees who is laying on Aladdin's bed, head pillowed by his elbow, apparently fast asleep. Aladdin himself if sitting behind Judal, looking up and holding a finger to his lips.

"Aladdin…what is _Judal_ doing here?" Sinbad almost hisses, trying to keep his tone calm. If Ja'far finds out…

"We were just talking, then he dozed off." Aladdin holds up Judal's braid where it appears he's been interweaving sparkling garland through the dark Magi's hair.

"Do you two…_talk _often?" Sinbad doesn't step into the room, "And why are you putting tinsel in his hair? And where did you even _get_ tinsel?"

"Since everyone is decorating for the year end festival there's plenty lying around," Aladdin shrugs. "And, yeah, I guess we talk often. He promised he wouldn't cause any trouble as long as I kept it a secret so don't tell anyone."

Sinbad swallows, taking a deep breath. He freezes when Judal makes a noise, shifting on the bed and rolling over so his back is facing Sinbad. Aladdin smiles down at the dark Magi, patting his head as if he were just a child. The light Magi has his own crown of blue colored tinsel wrapped in his braid and knotted around his head like a crown.

"You Magis…are_ so_ hard to understand…" Sinbad sighs. "Do not let him out of this room, Aladdin. And don't tell anyone."

"I won't," Aladdin throws his legs over Judal's stomach, smiling brightly at the high king.

Sinbad just shakes his head, retreating from the room and closing the door silently behind him.


	9. Ice Skating

**Fandom -** Batman

**Pairing** **-** platonic DickBabs, hinted past DickBabs

* * *

"So It's a Wonderful Life starts in a few minutes. Or we could listen to Christmas music, or pig out on Christmas cookies, or-"

"Dick," Barbara interrupts, holding up a hand, "Not that I don't appreciate the company, but why are you here? Bruce's Christmas party starts soon, don't you need to be there?"

Dick waves a hand, "No, I already told B I wasn't coming, and besides, hanging out with you is way cooler." He grins at her from his seat placed safely away from the various wires leading to her computer system.

Barbara isn't convinced. She turns her chair around to face Dick, crossing her arms, "Okay, what's this about?"

"What's what about?" Dick innocently raises an eyebrow.

"_You_, Dick, being here on the night you _promised_ to take Steph ice skating. She's never been and she was_ really_ looking forward to it and _you_ let her down. So what's this about?"

Dick holds Barbara's stare until it borders on awkward. He slumps back, sighing, and threading his fingers together. "Ice skating was_ our_ thing. I just…it didn't hit me until this morning but…Babs, I can't ever ice skate with you again." Dick sounds so vulnerable and sad and for a moment Barbara truly doesn't know how to respond to his comment.

She wheels her chair over to Dick, grabbing his hands. He meets her eyes weakly, looking ten shades of guilty that don't suit him. "Dick, ice skating _was_ our thing, but it _isn't_ anymore. And I'm okay with that. I've accepted that. Why can't you?"

"Because it's unfair, Babs!" Dick squeezes her hands, "What happened to you is unfair! If any one of us had captured him and put him out of his misery before-"

Barbara cuts him off by pressing a finger against his lips, "Dick, don't _ever_ talk like that. We don't kill. Ever. Even if we want to."

Dick opens his mouth but no words come out. He swallows, eyebrows furrowing.

"Look, I know what happened to me is hard on the family. It's been hard on me too. But when I think about all the good I've been doing as Oracle, and all of the people I can help? Oracle can help people across the _world_. Batgirl couldn't. I've saved _so_ many lives, Dick, and if I had to choose between this and walking again, I would choose this."

Dick sighs, nodding slightly, "I know. I just…I really wanted to go ice skating with you again."

"Well you can't," Barbara says softly, "but we can come up with other traditions. We can watch tacky Christmas specials or make horrible cookies or something like that."

Dick gives a small smile.

"But right now, there's a girl who really wants to go to the lake with you and skate. Don't let her down, Dick."

Dick nods, "You're right, as usual."

"I know I am. Now do I have to kick you out or are you going?"

"I'm going, I'm going…" Dick stands up, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek. "Have a nice night, O."

"Don't be too shocked if Steph cops a feel tonight," Babs warns him as he's headed for the door, "We have a bet."

"A bet with _who_?"

"That's between us girls, Dick. Now go have fun."

Dick smiles at her before he disappears out the door. Barbara shakes her head, turning back to her monitors. "_Boys._"


	10. Frost

**Fandom** - Batman/RotG

**Pairing** - None

**Notes** - Based on a post I did a few days ago where Damian was Jack Frost. Dick was Santa and Tim was the Tooth Fairy.

* * *

Damian scowls as he watches the children play in the snow below him. From his perch on the power lines, he's safe from their line of fire, not that they would aim for him anyway. He clutches the old staff tighter, twirling it and knocking the end to the power line, sending ice scattering down the cord. None of the children notice, as usual.

It's a bitter thing, being invisible.

Damian stands, walking along the lines and jumping to the top of the pole. The wind blows through his hair, whispering messages for his ears only. Damian ignores them, tapping the edge of his staff to the pole and sending ice down to the ground and across the sidewalk.

One of the children from the snowball fight runs across the sidewalk, headed for safety. Instead, he slips on the ice and skids on the pavement with a yelp. While his friends laugh, the red head looks around, eventually glancing up at where Damian stands.

He frowns, "That was mean, you know."

Damian scowls at the child, resting his staff on his shoulder. Well, there's_ one_ human who can see him.

"He's right. That was mean."

Damian spins, staff at the ready. When he sees who stands on the nearest roof, he only relaxes by a fraction. "What do you want, Grayson? Don't you have _toys_ to be making or something equally elementary?"

Dick folds his arms, a displeased frown sketched across his face. He _always_ looks displeased when he talks to Damian, probably because the winter spirit had blatantly refused to join them a few hundred years back.

"I came to make sure you weren't terrorizing the people with your frost like you did last year."

"I don't _terrorize_. I _create_."

"I think you need to recalibrate your definition of create." Dick sighs, "Listen, I didn't come here to fight. After Christmas, we're all celebrating at the Pole. I wanted to invite you."

"I'd rather spend an evening with the toothy fairy," Damian replies snidely, crossing the line and hopping to the ledge of the roof. He rests his staff on the brick, sending ice down the front of the building and over the heating unit.

Dick frowns at him, "Stop that!"

Damian scoffs, walking around the ledge of the roof. Dick watches him wearily, finally relenting with a long sigh. "Fine. Alright. I'm going."

"Good."

Dick reaches into the folds of his coat, withdrawing one of his magic globes. He brings it to his mouth, murmuring something Damian can't hear before he tosses it to the air in front of him. As the portal opens up, he catches Damian's eyes, "I'm not giving up on you, Damian."

Damian grimaces as Dick disappears through the portal. He picks up the staff, twirling it until the wind picks up a good measure, flakes of snow dancing in the breeze. "Wind, take me home."


	11. Eggnog

**Fandom **- Batman

**Pairing **- JayTim, hinted dD

* * *

"I can't believe you're drinking that. It's disgusting."

Jason's laugh rumbles through Tim's back. The younger boy presses further back against his boyfriend, letting Jason wrap an arm around his waist even if he's holding a mug half filled with eggnog.

"You don't like eggnog, Timmy?" Dick asks from where he's arranging presents under the tree. They all sit in the living room of the cabin, gathered around the fireplace for Robins Eve, Dick's admittedly not bad idea for just the boys to come down to the cabin and spend time together.

It's just a little awkward now, considering Dick and Damian have some weird unresolved sexual tension going on while Tim and Jason are just fine being all coupley in front of them.

"Eggnog is disgusting." Tim stands by his opinion, "I don't nettle all of you on your weird dislikes, don't nettle me on mine."

"Weird dislikes?" Dick shakes one of the boxes around, checks the nametag, and adds it to Tim's growing pile. "Damian, come over here!"

Damian remains in the kitchen where he sits on the counter top with a large mug full of black coffee.

"Jason doesn't like candy canes," Tim offers.

Jason shrugs, pulling Tim closer. "They taste weird."

"Well you also don't like peeps," Dick says to Tim, "Which is _un-American_."

"Peeps are gross," Tim says, squirming when Jason pulls down the neck of his sweater and rubs his stubble against the back of his neck. "I don't see _you_ jumping for joy when people break out the ginger snaps."

"Because gingerbread is yucky, everyone knows that," Dick shakes his head.

Jason makes a noise into his cup while he takes another drink. Whether it's agreement or disagreement is beyond the rest of them.

Damian slips off the counter and ventures into their area, sitting on the stone ledge of the fireplace. He wordlessly holds out a hand to Jason who relinquishes the mug. Tim settles back against Jason again as Damian takes a drink.

"What's the verdict, baby bat?"

Damian scowls at Jason as he hands the mug back, "It's unsatisfactory."

"Well you were just drinking coffee!" Jason protests as Tim chuckles, "That messes with the taste!"

"Something we _actually_ agree on," Tim pats Jason's knee, "Who knew?"

Jason kisses the back of his neck fondly, "Shut up, Tim."


	12. Cider

**Fandom** - Batman

**Pairing** - TimKon

* * *

"It's about to time you finally got here," Cassie remarks with a smile as Tim shuffles in the door, "Head up, the cider is spiked."

"Again?" Tim smiles back, hugging the girl lightly.

Cassie snorts, pulling back from the hug with an eye roll, "Clearly you forgot who we're dealing with."

"Bart and Kon," Tim shrugs, "I'm surprised it's _just_ the cider that's spiked."

"Oh, uh, speaking of Kon, you may want to run damage control." Cassie sighs, "He had a little too much to drink, even by his standards, and he's getting all mopey on the balcony."

"I thought Kon couldn't get more than tipsy these days," Tim says, leaving on his jacket as he steps inside the house.

"Well I guess he found out he could because he's pretty trashed. Did you know he's a sad drunk?"

"Yeah," Tim sighs, "It's…I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Cassie pats his back and disappears down a hallway, presumably to where the rest of the Titans are staying.

Tim sighs, tightening his scarf around his neck and heading towards the door to this floor's balcony. Like Cassie has said, Kon is standing out in the softly falling snow, leaning against the railing with a mug of hot cider in one hand. He's dressed much less warmly than Tim is, then again, Tim supposes he isn't nearly as cold as Tim is to begin with.

"What are you doing out here Kon?"

Kon jumps, looking back. "Tim? What are you doing here?"

"It's a Titans party, Kon. Just because I'm not in the Titans _anymore_ doesn't mean I can't visit an old team."

"Oh, right," Kon turns back to staring at the snow. Tim moves to stand next to him, settling his elbows on the railing. "The snow is super sad, man."

"You're super intoxicated is what you mean," Tim replies.

"No, I'm serious. It's so…like, static? And everything else is always changing. Like you aren't Robin anymore and maybe Supes' kid is going to be Superboy next, but, where does that leave me? You know?"

Kon whines as Tim takes the mug out of his hands. "I think you're brooding for no reason. It's not very _you_, Kon. You should be inside with everyone else. Enjoy the party."

"Pff. Why should I party? A kid is going to replace me!" Kon grumbles, reaching for his drink.

Tim down the contents before Kon can grab it, shrugging when Kon takes it anyway and peers inside it. "You drank it all, you _ass_."

"Kon, you need some sleep." Tim takes his arm, pulling him towards the door.

"You're freezing!" Kon complains, maneuvering out of Tim's grip and yanking him back. Tim's back smacks against Kon's chest, causing him to let out a sharp breath. Tim tenses when Kon wraps his arms around Tim like a safety bar, eventually relaxing when it becomes apparent that Kon isn't letting go.

Instead, the much warmer boy is burying his nose in Tim's scarf, mumbling something in Kryptonian, or what Tim assumes is Kryptonian anyway. Tim sighs, "Kon, you aren't going to be replaced. I don't think Clark wants his kid to join the Titans until he's at least in high school."

"You got replaced." Kon says, though the words are partly muffled by Tim's clothes, "If _you_ can get replaced, of course I can."

Tim huffs, "Well that was a long time ago, Kon. It's better that I did. I like being Red Robin."

"But I want you to be Robin." Kon pouts.

"I know, I know." Tim sighs, "But I'll always be _your_ Robin, right?"

Kon makes a sound of confirmation, pulling Tim closer, "I'll always be your clone-boy?"

"Always," Tim assures him. "Can we go inside now? Not all of us are our own personal heaters, you now."

"M'sorry." Kon's arms tighten before they drop.

Tim nearly has to lead him inside, "You are going to have the worst hangover tomorrow."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I have to go back to Gotham after the party." Tim says, "You need sleep. Go lie down, alright?"

Kon makes a petulant expression, clearly not wanting to listen to him. He does anyway though, and Tim makes sure he gets to the correct room (he will deny fluffing Kon's pillows and tucking him in) before he finds the rest of the party.


	13. Peppermint

**Fandom** - Batman

**Pairing** - TimKon

continuation of "Cider"

* * *

"I. Am. _So_. Sorry."

Tim waves him off, taking a sip from his coffee as Kon paces around the kitchen table of Tim's apartment.

"Don't wave it off! I probably ruined your whole night! You barely get time off and when you finally did I was drunk the whole time!" Kon gripes, pinching the bridge of his nose as his own voice gives him a headache.

"You're hung-over," Tim shakes his head, "There are peppermints in that dish," He nods to the bowl on the table, "It helps with stomachaches and headaches, sometimes."

"I'm Kryptonian, I don't think it will do much."

"You got drunk, didn't you?" Tim points out, "Might as well give it a shot."

Kon seems to consider it, shrugs, and grabs a few of the peppermints from the tray. He pops them all in his mouth, sinking back to lean against the table, "I'm still bummed though. I ruined the party didn't I? I just moped the whole time."

"I think you're allowed to have bad days, Kon." Tim smiles slightly at his friend. "You _were _pretty drunk, though."

"I didn't think spiking cider would be that bad. No one else got drunk." Kon stuffs his hands in his jean pockets. He sighs, "I guess I just came by to thank you for putting up with me."

"It was no problem Kon." Tim glances down, "It kind of helped me too."

"What did I say?" Kon asks, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Nothing much," Tim shrugs, "Just reminded me of the old days, is all. It was nice."

"Heh. I guess I'm good for _something_."

Tim shakes his head, walking forward to jab his finger into Kon's sternum, "You're good for a lot of things Kon. Stop putting yourself down."

Kon grins, actually looking happy this time, "I'll try…._Robin_."

Tim rolls his eyes, "I knew it."

"Of course I remember what I said-ow!" Kon winces when his voice rises too much. "I'm just gonna go lie down on your couch and eat peppermints, ok? Ok."


	14. Gingerbread

**Fandom** - Marvel, Young Avengers

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Building a gingerbread castle."

Billy looks around the room, gaping at the amount of gingerbread structure that fills it, "Is this supposed to be Asgard or something?"

Loki hums, adding another layer of icing to the side of a tower before pressing it to the closest wall, "Not really."

A rush of cold air fills the room and suddenly Tommy is standing next to Billy. "They have a drawbridge. It _works_."

"…wait, wait, wait. Are you have a gingerbread _war_ with…_who_?"

"That's not important." Tommy squats down to help Loki, "What's important is that we _win_."


	15. Presents

**Fandom** - Batman

**Pairing** - TimKon

* * *

"You didn't have to get me anything," Tim says as Kon climbs over the back of the couch, present in hand.

"Dude, yeah I did. You totally deserve something." Kon holds out the clumsily wrapped parcel.

Tim takes it with a bemused smile, "Having TTK problems?"

"I _hand_ wrapped it, which is a lot harder than it looks." Kon grumbles. "Just open it, okay."

"Okay," Tim laughs, easily picking off the reindeer-themed wrapping paper. Kon watches eagerly as Tim divests the gift of its covering, revealing a simple, blue envelope.

Tim raises his eyebrow at Kon as he opens the sealed letter, "Did you like this closed?"

"Used water. Those things taste nasty." Kon makes a face.

Tim pulls out a card, opening it to read the generic paragraph and Kon's scribbled note. "Ask _you_ for the gift?" Tim reads.

"Yeah," Kon grins, reaching behind him, "Ask me."

"…can I have my present?"

Kon leans forward, kissing Tim sweetly. Tim closes his eyes out of habit, bringing one hand up to brush his fingers against Kon's jawline. He opens his eyes when something scratched under his neck.

Tim pulls away with a questioning look. Kon holds up two stiff pieces of paper, "_This_ is your present."

Tim takes them, "Are these…?"

"Tickets to that snoozefest of that science thing you wanted to go to? Yeah," Kon smirks, pleased with himself.

"How did you even get these? If Bruce Wayne couldn't even get ahold of some…?"

"Well, people are more inclined to do you favors if you save them from psychotic, gun-wielding super-criminals."


	16. Fireplace

**Fandom** - Batman

* * *

"Hey, Damian, have you seen…?"

Dick trails off, blinking at the scene in the living room. Damian is on the floor, curled up against Titus' side, fast asleep. The glow from the dying fire flickers over his face, casting shadows under his eyelids and bottom lip.

Dick creeps into the room, trying to make as little noise as possible. Titus barely looks up from the floor, always on alert to protect his master. When he recognizes Dick he lets his head drop back to the carpet, looking up at him with one of those cute dog-expressions that Dick has never been able to name.

Dick looks to the fireplace, reaching for one of the logs stored nearby and setting it in the flames. He looks back to Damian, smiling at how at-ease the boy looks.

"Nevermind," He whispers.


	17. Stocking

**Fandom** - Batman

working off the ideas from "Frost"

* * *

"Damian!"

The winter spirit smirks as Dick stomps towards him, stopping at the edge of the roof, boots not able to give him enough leeway to cross the power lines like Damian can.

"You put _coal_ in Colin's stocking! What is _wrong_ with you?"

Damian holds up the string of candy canes he'd snatched from the very stocking, "These are lame. And I didn't put _coal_ in his stocking, I put _hail_ in his stocking."

"That's not any better!" Dick groans, "It's Christmas Eve, Damian, I can't have you undoing all my work tonight!"

"It's just _Colin_," Damian waves a hand, "Go and creep on the other children."

"We are going to talk about this later, Damian. I'm serious."

Damian rolls his eyes, "Looking forward to it."

"You won't be." Dick warns him.

Damian shakes his head, hanging a candy cane on the power line. "We'll see."


	18. Cookies

**Fandom** - Young Avengers

* * *

Tommy freezes as the lights flick on, illuminating him in the act.

"I knew it was you."

He stuffs the rest of the cookie in his mouth, folding his arms while chewing, "What are you going to do about it, huh?"

Billy blinks at him, then, "_Iwishyou'llgetfoodpoisoningIwishyou'llgetfoodpoisoningIwishyou'llgetfoodpoisoning_"


	19. Santa

**Fandom** - Batman

**Pairing** - JayTim

slightly mature, implied sex

* * *

"Holy…_Tim_…"

Tim smirks. He knows how he looks, decked out in red. Red stockings, red panties, and a neatly tied red bow in his hair. "What? I thought you said we were going to play a game."

Jason nears the bed, taking in Tim's sensual pose. He can see the tip of Tim's erection peeking out from the waistband of the panties, but his focus is drawn to the belt buckles that hold the stockings up.

"Are you supposed to be Mrs. Claus?"

"I don't know," Tim says breezily, sitting up with a wicked smile, "Can Mrs. Claus be on the naughty list?"

"…I'm sure I can arrange that," Jason climbs on the bed, "I'm sure you've been _very_ bad this year."


	20. Sled

"This is ridiculous, Grayson." Damian folds his arms as Dick sets the wooden object on the top of the snowy hill.

"Come on, Dami. It's _fun_," Dick laughs, patting the open space in front of him, "Hop on."

"No. I am not going to willingly sit on something you are about to push down a _hill_. I'm not an imbecile."

"Please," Dick draws out the words like a child, "For me?"

"…no." Damian remains strong, turning his back on his former mentor.

He hears Dick sighs, snow crunch, and suddenly he's being lifted and placed on the wooden seat. Damian lashes out, trying to elbow Dick without actually hurting him. Dick laughs, wrapping an arm around Damian's waist and placing the other one at the back of the sled for safety.

"Hold on tight!"


	21. Snowman

Steph shrieks as a snowball hits her in the back. She whirls around, pointing as best she can with her hands encased in mittens. "Stop that! I'm trying to build a snowbat here!"

Damian smirks as her, tossing another snowball in the air and catching it, "It's not my fault you can't keep your guard up."

Stephanie is about to retort when Damian is hit square in the face with a snowball, hard enough to knock him off his feet and send him into a snowdrift. Steph breaks out into delighted peals of laughter. "Ha!"

From the other side of the snowbat, Cass allows a small smile. When Damian sits up, he stares at Cass in astonishment, clearly feeling betrayed.

"Nice shot, Cass." Stephanie grins over the head of the snowbat.

Cass ducks her head, but her smile is evident.


	22. Jingle Bells

Bruce lifts an eyebrow as Jason grins up at him, red Santa hat flopping to the side.

"Festive, aren't we?"

"Jingle, jingle."


	23. Carols

Tim smiles against the fabric of Kon's sweater as the man hums along to 'Let it Snow.' "Having fun?"

"I always liked this one," Kon comments, "_But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm_."

Tim laughs, shifting until his feet are in Kon's lap, "I was always partial to Silver and Gold."

Kon leans closer, brushing the tip of his nose against Tim's, "You _would_ like the worst Christmas song out there."


	24. Chestnuts

Tim makes a face as Jason eats another caramel-coated chestnut. "What are you doing?"

Jason doesn't answer for a moment, taking the nut from his mouth to reply, "Sucking off the caramel. I don't like chestnuts."

"You eat them like that too?" Tim blinks in surprise, "I thought that was just me."

Jason grins, leaning back on the couch, "Nope. Alfred means well but…well, I just don't have the heart to tell him that I only eat them for the caramel."

Tim laughs quietly, "Same here."

Jason appraises him for a moment, "Want one?"

"…sure I guess." Tim shrugs, staying put as Jason grabs another from the bowl and moves closer.

"Open wide."

"Wait, _what_?" Tim leans back, "I can feed myself."

Jason lifts an eyebrow, "I dare you."

Tim stares at him for a moment before pressing his mouth into a thin line. "You _dare_ me?"

"You heard me," Jason taunts, waving the snack between them.

"Fine," Tim closes his eyes, opening his mouth obligingly.

For a brief interlude, all is silent. Then Tim is pressed back against the couch, Jason's lips on his, Jason's tongue in his mouth, and all Tim can taste is caramel.


	25. Christmas Movies

"Watch the movie brat," Jason smacks Damian with a pillow. The action does nothing to stop the boy from staring over the back of the couch where Dick is wooing a ginger in a revealing dress who is at the Manor on Wayne Charity business.

"Leave me be, Todd." Damian growls, eyes narrowing.

Jason sighs, "You aren't going to get his attention like that, kid."

Damian breaks away from the scene to stare at Jason. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your crush is visible from space to _everyone_ but Dick," Jason pauses the movie, "He isn't going to notice you if all you do is glare daggers."

"What do _you_ suggest?" Damian's tone makes it obvious he does not think Jason has many good ones.

Jason smirks, "You wanna know?"

Damian rolls his eyes. In response, Jason grabs Damian by the collar of his shirt, tugging him up and in for a messy kiss. Damian protests loudly, pushing at Jason's chest lightly. Jason smirks when he hears the tell-tale squawk coming from Dick's direction.

He pulls away with a wet smack, "_That's_ how you get his attention."


End file.
